<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Behind Closed Door's by Icy_Blu, Silver_Nyx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25110928">Behind Closed Door's</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icy_Blu/pseuds/Icy_Blu'>Icy_Blu</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Nyx/pseuds/Silver_Nyx'>Silver_Nyx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Recess (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Desk Sex, Dom/sub, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Honeymoon, It's very loose smut, Kink Negotiation, Kinky Shit, Kitchen Sex, Light Bondage, Light Sadism, M/M, Office Sex, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Swearing, Switching, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wax Play, consent is important, genitalia not described</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:42:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25110928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icy_Blu/pseuds/Icy_Blu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Nyx/pseuds/Silver_Nyx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Separated 18+ shorts to go along with the work "Time to Grow up" (Recess fanfic) By Icy_Blu here on Archive of Our Own.<br/>Each chapter will have a rating and possible triggers to avoid reading this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>King Bob/T. J. Detweiler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942666">Time To Grow Up</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icy_Blu/pseuds/Icy_Blu">Icy_Blu</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a note guys, the parts without smut are written by <strong> Icy_Blu </strong><br/>But the main Smut part's are written by <strong> Silver_Nyx </strong><br/>Icy proofread everything to make it seem cohesive.</p>
<p>Chapter 1's rating: Safe/Trigger Free<br/>Includes: First Time and just mainly fluffy ass smut lol.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Chapter 1: First Time </strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Based on this chapter in <em>'Time To Grow Up':</em> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942666/chapters/57489766#workskin">Click here</a></strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>"Will you let me have you tonight?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>TJ bit his lip and although anxiety rose in his chest it simmered down knowing he could Trust Robert.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Please." He replied and the two fell backward onto the bed.</em>
</p><p>He wasn't going to deny he was a little scared, he'd never done anything like this before nevermind let another person see him stark naked. Although he was scared he still felt himself lean into the nimble touches of soft kisses to his jawline. Unconsciously TJ had wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and pulled him closer while he felt two hands desperately grasp at his shirt. Robert sat up and straddled TJ's hips before hooking two fingers under the hem of his t-shirt and looking at TJ with soft eyes.</p><p>"This okay?"</p><p>TJ nodded, he couldn't speak. He slowly and anxiously pulled off the rest of his shirt before flinging it to the floor. Feeling two dark eyes almost burn into his soul he looked away with a small bite to his lower lip. Now Robert couldn't have that. He wanted TJ to look at him the entire time, only him. He tilted TJ's head to make eye-contact before using his free hand to ruffle up his own shirt before practically ripping it off his torso.</p><p>TJ's face was slowly turning a brilliant crimson shade from embarrassment, he had no clue what he should be doing and was feeling pretty stupid just lying there. Robert's eyes were scanning his entire upper half from his belly to his freckled shoulders. Hand's stroking up and down his chest, just above his ribcage. TJ wondered if Robert could feel his heart beating fast and faster as the moment's ticked past.</p><p>"TJ?"</p><p>The brunette snapped out of his daze when Robert leaned over him, knees and hands blocking the shorter under him. Their noses touching as he looked directly into the other's eyes. "Are you sure about this?" He heard him ask in a whisper. TJ nodded with a gulp. "I don't want you to feel pressured, I won't mind if this is your limit."</p><p>"I-it's not!" TJ squeaked. He tried to cover his face and push Robert's own face away from his. This was so stupid, he should know what to do-</p><p>"Hey don't hide from me." He heard a breathless laugh. Roberts' hand pushed TJ's away to prevent him from hiding his adorable freckled face. "Are you <strong>sure</strong> about this?" He asked again, his voice more demanding. He needed to be clear when asking this and he wanted a clear but honest answer in return.</p><p>"I am it's just, I don't know what I'm doing." TJ groaned into his hands from embarrassment. "You're forgetting I'm still a virgin- I don't know what I'm doing, besides what if the people in the next dorm down hear us?" He rambled.</p><p>Robert laughed. "I don't give two shits what others think. You are the only person who matter's right now." He grinned and leaned down to press a kiss to TJ's neck just below his ear before whispering in a low tone. "Beside's I kind of like you being a Virgin, makes my ego a little bigger knowing I get the privilege to take it."</p><p>TJs felt his ears burn and eyes widen at that. He was going to reply with a snarky retorn but could barely get it out when he felt tender skin on his neck be sucked at. "You-AsS!" His voice broke.</p><p>"I'm being honest!" Robert laughed when he broke apart from the younger's neck. "So- Shall we continue?"</p><p>TJ rolled his eyes. Of course, he'd be all nonchalant about this whole ordeal. TJ swore he heard Robert let out a surprised squeak when TJ grabbed him by the hair and forcefully smashed their lips together. Robert was rarely ever surprised by anything but this, this took him in complete shock. THye continued to taste each other and mold their lips in a heated makeout session before one of them had to pull apart for air.</p><p>"Holy Shit Detweiler, when did you learn<strong> that</strong>?" Robert panted, a faint dusting of pink appearing on his cheeks. TJ smirked and he sat upon his side while still allowing Robert to sit on his legs. He let out a small laugh at Robert being a little flustered as he wiped some saliva from his lip. "Fucking hell!" He breathed out trying to comprehend what the other just did to him, he was doing more things to him than he let on.</p><p>"Why fuck hell when you can fuck me?" TJ teased but instantly regretted it when Robert's entire body froze and his head looked up with wide stunned eyes. TJ's smug grin dropped and before he could even think about speaking he was suddenly pounced on and almost devoured on the spot.</p><p>"You are so.-" Robert panted "Goddamn sexy-" His chest fell with each ragged breath released through their passionate kissing. TJ's eyes flew open at that and he could feel a jolt run down his spine when two hands began trying to invade his pants. "Even if I wanted to stop I don't know if I could," Robert muttered with a groan into TJ's shoulder- A hand undoing his own fly on his jeans. TJ was beginning to know what an egg feels like on a stove because his entire body was becoming too hot for comfort.</p><p>The two tripped over each other as they eagerly removed their pants and other clothes. TJ's face burned as his eyes traveled down before looking away when Robert noticed him staring. He could practically feel Robert's shit-eating grin even when he wasn't looking directly at him. He just <em>knew. </em>He shuffled away slightly but couldn't go any further when Robert basically just shuffled closer after him.<em><br/></em></p><p>"Don't try hide from me now monkey boy- you brought this upon yourself with that stupid joke." He pointed out and the two wrestled on the bed with harsh kisses, scratching, and biting for dominance. Robert was surprised TJ even had the guts to try and be dominant towards him. Eventually, Robert got the upper hand when he practically made sure TJ was a puddle of blubbering mess with small touches and kisses in just the right places.</p><p>"Come on," TJ whined at the slow pace. He was getting impatient. "Hurry up."</p><p>"You'll thank me later for being slow." Robert rolled his eyes as he tossed the bottle of lube over his shoulder and behind him along with a discarded condom packet. "You sure?"</p><p>"Will you stop asking that! It's such a fucking turn off." TJ snapped with a glare which caused Robert to snort. He hoisted TJ's legs over his shoulders before looking back at TJ with a knowing look.</p><p>"Brace yourself, Detweiler." Robert teased. TJ's brow raised in confusion and he began to snap back.</p><p>"What do you mean Brace y-HoL<em>y!</em> Sh<em>it</em>!" He bit out through a low groan as they almost instantly became one.</p><p>"Told you."</p><p><em>"Fuck!"</em> TJ tried blocking out his noises with his hand but Robert wasn't having any of that so he grabbed the other's wrists and pinned them above his head. "Please tell me your in already? I feel like I'm gonna split in half." TJ whined at the burning sensation.</p><p>Robert leaned back a little to have a look and whistled  lowly. "Sorry- few more to go." He commented. TJ wanted to slap the man but he let out a surprised gasp when he felt himself eventually bottoming out. "Done." Robert beamed, his smirk still vaguely present on his lips as he looked over TJ like he was a predator and the other being his prey.</p><p>"W-wait a minute." TJ huffed out and tilted his head back with a bite to his lip. He was trying so desperately not to make a sound due to it being quite embarrassing.</p><p>"Okay, take as long as you need," Robert replied watching the man below him. "Bite your lip like that and you'll draw blood."</p><p>"Fuck you." TJ gritted out.</p><p>"Oh sweetheart I think you already are fucking me-" Robert snickered and received a roll of the other's hips which caused his breath to hitch. TJ grinned below him as if he just won but Robert just gave a devilish grin back. "Oh, so you wanna play like that do you?" He asked. TJ's face dropped and he instantly regretted that when Robert began moving.</p><p>"Oh my <em>god!</em>" TJ yelled as thrusts began to pick up speed. His wrists were still pinned above his head by two increasingly hot trembling hands, his legs felt like jelly yet it was like he entered heaven and beyond. He kept letting out moans and whines, he really couldn't care about who heard them anymore because he was past being in the right state of mind. He couldn't fathom real words other than repeating incoherent sentences which just increased the other's rhythm.</p><p>"Fuck-" Robert growled out as his hands stopped holding TJ's above his brown hair and instead his hands braced himself from wobbling over. They gripped the sheets next to TJ's shoulders as he felt those delectably thick thighs wrap around his waist, pulling him in even more. "ShitShitSHIT-" He grunted out over and over when Tj began to call out his name and eventually something else.</p><p>"Fuck Bobby, faster-"</p><p>Something inside snapped within Robert. He hadn't felt like this in his entire life but nothin else mattered than that moment. He practically shoved his lips onto TJ's with a low groan, drowning their sounds out as he kept bucking his hips forward. They knew it was going to come to an end sooner or later judging by the humidity of the room growing hotter, their skin becoming glistening with sweat, and their kisses becoming sloppier.</p><p>"Ah- Shit!" TJ almost screamed out when he finished. He practically flopped back down from his tense position wrapped around his boyfriend who froze in place and almost choked from not breathing when he too finished. They both relaxed instantly and Robert finally pulled away letting TJ gather his composure while he went to dispose of their protection. He grabbed a towel from TJ's small side bathroom and sat next to the spaced-out brunette who was still panting.</p><p>"Here let me clean you up," Robert said as he grabbed the towel along with a wipe from TJ's nightstand. "You okay there?" He asked, his voice considerably lighter than usual due to him being slightly dazed from his own orgasmic high.</p><p>"Y-yeah I'm fine actually- great even." TJ nodded as he slowly sat up. "Thank you."</p><p>"No need to thank me, I'm glad you trusted me enough," Robert replied as he threw the wipe across the small floor space into the trashcan. "I enjoyed it."</p><p>"I did too- Do you uhm wanna shower?"</p><p>Robert's brow raised slightly as did his mouth in a small knowing grin.</p><p>"What?" TJ asked, completely ignorant of the other's wandering mind. "We just fucked- I'm sure sharing a shower is a breeze compared to that." He stated when he finally pushed himself off of his messed up bed and to the small door. He looked at Robert who was still grinning at him.</p><p>"Whatever you say, Monkey boy."</p><p>TJ rolled his eyes and gestured his thumb behind him to the entrance to the shower. "Just get your royal ass into the shower already."</p><p>Turns out the two discovered their incredibly high stamina that night along with the very angry dorm neighbours.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Light Exploration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a note guys, the parts without smut are written by Icy_Blu<br/>But the main Smut part's are written by Silver_Nyx<br/>Icy proofread everything to make it seem cohesive.</p>
<p> <strong>   Chapter 2's rating: Very Mild/ Some light BDSM elements</strong><br/>Includes: Robert finding a whip and some ropes lol It's all consensual I promise.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Chapter 2: Light Exploration</strong> </span>
</p>
<p><strong>Based in between any Chapter in </strong> <strong><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942666/chapters/58880800#workskin"><em>'Time To Grow Up'  </em></a>after their first time and before marriage.</strong> <span class="u"> <strong> <em><br/></em> </strong> </span></p>
<hr/>
<p>"Why are we going shopping again because you said it would be quick?" TJ asked as Robert practically dragged him through the mall in their small town. They had just gotten back from Robert graduating and landing a job at the elementary school. He insisted they go out for some things to try and fill their small home. 'A quick trip' He said. More like four hours in with TJ carrying the majority of the shopping bags ranging from thrift store finds to expensive brands.</p>
<p>"I didn't say it would be quick-" Robert huffed. "Besides I wanna go look around."</p>
<p>"Don't keep me waiting." Tj scowled. He and Robert agreed that TJ could go and sit in a nearby coffee store while Robert finished his browsing around. Little did the poor brunette know that Robert just so happened to cross by an adult store, and a lightbulb the size of the empire state building went off inside his head.</p>
<p>The raven-haired adult went inside the 18+ store and looked around. The two hadn't really explored much besides positions but there was loads of things that caught the man's eye. Specifically, some leather ropes which did more things to his already active imagination than he would like. He picked up two sets and grabbed a nearby basket to toss them into. Sure, TJ would kill him for wanting to tie him to the bed but he could make it out alive. He didn't want to use too much of this stuff since they hadn't really explored BDSM or anything hardcore just yet.</p>
<p>After throwing in a couple of things such as more protection and lube, Robert hastily purchased the items and shoved it into one of the other bags he was holding as to not let TJ know what he just spent the best half of $200 on. He met back up with his beloved and the two went straight home, Robert a little too giddy to get back home.</p>
<p>"You seem happy?" TJ asked suspiciously as the two unloaded the car trunk, bringing all their bags and furniture packs into the living area.</p>
<p>"I made a few purchases," Robert replied, trying so hard to hide his grin. He would have to figure out how to install these ropes before TJ could even notice or he was sure the brunette would take them down. It wasn't even that bad in Robert's opinion, its not like he held his lovers' hands to the mattress during sex anyways. This would just make it easier and allow his hands to not constantly be pinning the other down.</p>
<p>"I am intrigued." TJ joked and tried to look in Robert's shopping bag before the taller snatched it back. "Hey what gives?!" TJ yelled frustratingly. He was definitely concerned about the contents of that bag more than ever.</p>
<p>"It's a surprise for later tonight." Robert glared and held the bag just out of TJ's reach. "Why don't you start dinner and I'll go set this up?" He demanded rather than ask. TJ rolled his eyes and his shoulder slumped. He hated secrets between them, it made his anxiety rise but this was a surprise, right? It wasn't like he was hiding something bad like cheating on him, right?</p>
<p>Robert dashed up the stairs and TJ heard him slam their bedroom door. The chubbier of the pair began grabbing vegetables and chopping them up on the wooden chopping board on the counter. Their kitchen was rather small due to Robert insisting they have a giant dining table, even if they normally eat in front of the TV anyways. He was trying to make some homemade soup but he paused when he heard a thud coming from upstairs. He was directly below their bedroom and he frowned. What the hell was that guy up to?</p>
<p>Around an hour later Robert came downstairs looking disheveled. His hair was a mess and TJ swore he saw some kind of burn on his wrist. He was going to question it but Robert put up a hand, signaling him to not even ask. They ate diner together at the table since TJ wanted them not to spill the soup everywhere on the way to sit in front of the TV with it. After eating the two washed up together, TJ more so than Robert who was on drying duty and didn't really do a good job at it.</p>
<p>"So are you going to tell me why your wrist is all marked like that?" TJ asked as he handed Robert the last bowl and pulled the plug in the sink. "Well?"</p>
<p>"How's about we go upstairs and I'll show you?" Robert grinned, ti was almost an evil grin if TJ hadn't known the intentions behind it. More like mischievous.</p>
<p>"Do I dare even ask?" He asked as Robert dragged him up the stairs, shoving him into their bedroom and shutting the door behind them. He pushed TJ onto the bed and made sure he was lying on his back.</p>
<p>"Do you like this shirt?" He asked through feverish kisses to TJ's neck. TJ was gasping at the sudden spike of lust that began to cloud his mind. He shook his head 'no'. Robert hummed approvingly. "Good." He replied. Before TJ could sit up and ask what he meant by that he felt something wrap around his wrists which were once again pinned above his head by Robert's hands. He seemed to like making it so he couldn't move around.</p>
<p>"What the hell?!" TJ yelled tugging at his hands which were now bound together by some leather covered ropes. "Robert!" TJ growled out as he tried tugging his hands-free.</p>
<p>"I told you I had a surprise." Robert laughed. "Look if it gets too much just say something- Red, that will be the word." He replied as he went over to their nightstand to grab a small pocket knife.</p>
<p>"Whoa hey!" TJ yelped and tried to scoot backward.</p>
<p>"Relax, it's just to cut your shirt off."</p>
<p>Robert quickly freed the cloth from his boyfriend and tossed it aside along with the small knife before yanking down TJ's pants. He quickly took off his own garments and tossed them making TJ scowl. He trusted Robert but this was just insane.</p>
<p>"Those are going to be creased now jackass." He grumbled, Robert wasn't the one having to iron those so he wouldn't care. "Anyways these can't have cost that much." TJ replied tugging on the restraints which were tied to the headboard.</p>
<p>"No they didn't- this did!" Robert grinned like the Cheshire cat as he grabbed a long stick with some leather at the end.</p>
<p>"You bought a <em>whip</em>!?" TJ shrieked and squirmed. "No!"</p>
<p>"Aw, why <em>not</em>?" Robert pouted. "You like being spanked, saves my wrist being achy the next day."</p>
<p>"Yeah but that will hurt!" TJ snapped back. "Your lucky my hands are tied or I'd come to punch that<em> stupid grin</em> right off your face." He said bitterly. He kept looking at the cane in Robert's hands as the other began to play with it, twirling it around. TJ felt his cheeks grow hotter as the blood rose to the surface of his semi-pale skin. He shouldn't be getting turned on by that but seeing his boyfriend with it made him somewhat excited.</p>
<p>"Seems to me like you enjoy the idea of it." Robert teased nodding towards TJ's lower regions. He huffed in response and looked away embarrassed of it doing so much to him. "So you don't wanna use it then?" Robert asked seriously, he didn't want to hurt his boyfriend and needed to be sure he was 100% okay with it. "I can untie you if you don't want to I just thought it would have been a fun surprise to-"</p>
<p>"Just whip me already." TJ gritted out, not wanting to actually say it to him. Robert's concerned face turned back into that smug facade he had going on previously.</p>
<p>"I didn't quite catch that love, what did you say?" He asked in a condescending tone, creeping closer till they were inches apart from each other's faces. "Well?"</p>
<p>"Don't make me say it again..." TJ muttered, not wanting to look the man in front of him in the eye. "I said..."</p>
<p>"Hm?"</p>
<p>Tj bit his lip and sucked in a breath, this was so humiliating but such a turn on which is what ultimately worried him. He saw Robert slide his hand down the length of the cane in slow agonizing patience. He began tapping his fingernails along the metal rod of the cane impatiently, his patience was that of a ticking bomb, it seemed to be longer than expected ut ultimately ran out quite fast.</p>
<p>"I said fucking whip me, you ass."</p>
<p>"hmm." Robert tutted waving his finger in front of TJ. "That's not any way to address me is it?"</p>
<p>"Okay fine, please whip me your royal ass." TJ sneered but yelped suddenly when Robert let the whip go down on his thick thigh. "Jesus!" TJ cried, leaning his head back in a strangled groan.</p>
<p>"That's for calling me an ass." Robert snapped. He whipped him again. "And that's for calling me a <em>royal</em> ass."</p>
<p>"Fuck."</p>
<p>"Seems like you enjoy a bit of pain isn't that right monkey-boy?" Robert teased as he straddled the other's hips, using the end of the cane to gently tip TJ's head up to look at him from under his chin. "Answer me."</p>
<p>"M-maybe." TJ spluttered, he was flustered beyond belief and the arousal wasn't helping. If anything it was starting to become painfully annoying.</p>
<p>"Maybe isn't an answer, guess I'll have to whack it out of you then." Came the stern cold reply. Before TJ could say anything back he hissed at the impact of the whip on his stomach, it wasn't painful- TJ had cut himself accidentally with knives in the kitchen while cooking due to him being a little clumsy and those were painful. This was more like a stinging sensation that sent waves of electricity across his skin and causing the hairs on his body to stand tall with shock.</p>
<p>A few moments later and TJ was a panting squealing mess of arousal and sweat. Red marks danced across his entire form and Robert didn't show any sign of giving him mercy just yet. Although he did break his little scene by checking in on his boyfriend with a simple. "You okay? Need to stop?" He whispered leaning down next to TJ's ear to be sure he heard him. TJ shook his head with a firm no. He was enjoying this way too much and honestly, couldn't give a shit if Robert knew that or not.</p>
<p>"Look at you, a fucking mess-" Robert laughed almost darkly as he threw the whip across the room, not needing it's assistance anymore. "Let this be a lesson my little TJ, don't test me." His voice was deeper and reeked with lust. The two spent the next few moments kissing (if you could call it that). More like Robert suffocating TJ with sloppy kisses, not even giving the other time for air.</p>
<p>"Please!" TJ begged as he pulled apart. "I need it." He whined, body wriggling in discomfort. Robert smirked. Of course, he needed him, he was the only one who could make him happy.</p>
<p>"If I must." Robert sighed with some amusement to his tone. The two began making the bed shake and creak. TJ pulling on his restraints for dear life as Robert showed no mercy in his movements. He was rough and TJ couldn't deny that he liked it that way.</p>
<p>It was over before TJ could even think, his moans, pants, and whines died down after the two finished. Robert instantly undoing the restraints and grabbing some kind of lotioned cream to help with his irritated skin.</p>
<p>"You there?" Robert asked as he applied it to all the places he had whipped. "TJ, sweetheart?" He cooed into TJ's ear as he tried to coax him back to reality.</p>
<p>"Huh?" TJ asked, completely dazed from his climax. "Y-yeah I'm here sorry." He breathed out a long sigh. "That was amazing."</p>
<p>Robert's brow rose with curiosity. "Really? You actually liked that?"</p>
<p>"Yeah." TJ shrugged. "It was a turn on for sure." He laughed. "Is that why you have burns on your arms?"</p>
<p>Robert smiled sheepishly. "Well, the ropes were harder to tie onto our headboard than I initially anticipated."</p>
<p>"You dork."</p>
<p>"You love me though." Robert pointed out as he put the cream away and grabbed a water bottle from their bedside cabinet just under the drawer. "Drink up."</p>
<p>"You spent $200 on those three things?" TJ asked before taking several gulps of the water.</p>
<p>"Pft no!" Came the offended reply. "I bought that irritation stuff for your aftercare- Lube, and condoms- I also bought this but decided not to overwhelm you." He beamed holding a high-end velvet blindfold between his fingers.</p>
<p>"Oh my god." TJ laughed, putting a hand to stifle the noises. "So I'm guessing you want to explore some BDSM then huh?"</p>
<p>"You know me too well."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So Hello this is Nyx! Here's my first comment on here. I tried to keep it vague but still included some elements of BDSM. I am personally familiar with the subject and included consent and safeword mentions because it's important to know the others limits. Also thanks for all the nice comments :3 They really make my day.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Dungeons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><strong> Chapter 3's rating: Mature with heavy BDSM elements </strong><br/>Includes: tieing up, studded paddles, vibrators, rough sex, submission/dominance, consent/safeword, authority kink.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Chapter 3: Dungeons (MATURE)<br/>
</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Based on any chapter in 'Time To Grow Up' after they buy their mansion:</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>When they had just moved into their mansion, there were a lot of rooms without any purpose. The two had decided on several rooms such as a large dining room, library, Robert's own study, and other things. They have a large basement too, two floors down and TJ didn't even have the slightest clue what to do with so many rooms. He was tempted to try and persuade Robert to install an indoor pool or cinema room. The two hadn't really explored that much further in their old house due to their bedroom space being limited.</p><p>"So you are okay with trying more things right?" Robert asked randomly. They were currently about to dig into a large English breakfast.</p><p>"What kind of things are we talking about?"</p><p>"Well I do have a number of requests-" Robert stated before intertwining his fingers and placing them on the table in front of him.</p><p>"Okay, shoot."</p><p>"Spanking, wax play, bondage- a little roleplay, blindfolds." Robert stopped for some air. "Some toys maybe and other stuff- the list is way too long."</p><p>TJ blinked. "Sure? It doesn't sound too bad." He narrowed his eyes. "What kinks do you have?"</p><p>"I am a Sadist- Dom and sub roles-"</p><p>"Okay okay, I get it Mr. I want to be in control. " TJ huffed. "So how are we even going to do this then?"</p><p>Robert smirked. "Leave that to me."</p><p>TJ didn't like the sound of that, he trusted him quite a lot yet he couldn't help but think the worst due to Robert's smirk. The rest of the days were actually quite normal as far as TJ was concerned. Although Robert had insisted on doing some kind of project in the basement which TJ was forbidden to see what he was up to, TJ had joked in the past that Robert would be the kind of guy to have a secret sex dungeon but he never actually thought his boyfriend would make one. He was currently staring at what seemed to be a normal dark door down some steps that went even further down into the second layer of the basement, it was a cut off and through the door (which had several locks on it) was what seemed to be a normal room at first glance. Except when TJ walked in he saw a bedroom with some kind of weird metal grid at the end of the bed with ropes attached, like some kind of grid/bar presumably to be tied to. TJ's expression looked quite unimpressed with Robert and his proud smile.</p><p>"Well? what do you think?"</p><p>"You are insane."</p><p>Robert laughed. He walked closer to the bed which looked extremely soft. "I know it seems like a lot but it's not- we can try out a few things at a time."</p><p>"Sure, because you are one for patience," TJ muttered looking around in the drawers that were built into one of the side walls. He found the usual that they normally played with. Whips, paddles, studded items, blindfolds, handcuffs, and only a few chasity sets as they had only begun to test those out. He kept looking and tried to turn around in protest when he opened a drawer full of extremely long and thick based toys. However, he was stopped by two arms around his waist which held him firmly in place.</p><p>"Pick something."</p><p>TJ sputtered in shock. "What? Now?"</p><p>"<em>Don't</em> backtalk me." Robert huffed into his lover's neck and bit down lightly as a warning. TJ keened and tried not to buckle, Robert knew exactly how to get under his skin so effortlessly. "Pick one." H ordered.</p><p>Tj, with a shaky hand, went to grab his favorite golden studded paddle. It was a nicely carved at the handle and polished. The studs were mainly on the edge of the face of the golden paddle. TJ was shocked when he had received it as a Christmas gift, and it was in fact real gold. The studs could have been diamonds Robert had commented when he had peeled away the wrapping. However, noting that diamonds are one of the sharpest things and hard to cut he decided to pass on scarring his boyfriend's body.</p><p>"Good choice, now get on the bed," Robert said and grabbed his shirt's sleeve at the shoulder, and shoved him in the direction of the bed. TJ scowled at Robert who smirked. "Go on." He motioned. TJ didn't roll his eyes or he knew something would happen if he did. He grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and was about to strip it but he yelped when the paddle made sudden contact with his clothed ass.</p><p>"Hey what was that for!?"</p><p>"Did I <em>say</em> you could strip <em>yet</em>?" Robert asked.</p><p>"No."</p><p>Tj had noted Robert had already managed to make his own dress shirt disappear onto the floor along with his shoes kicked off. TJ stared at his boyfriends defined abs and chest, he was very tempted to just submit to but TJ was stubborn. Very stubborn.</p><p>"<strong>Now strip</strong>." Robert grinned. TJ's eyes widened in shock before they rolled in attitude. Of course, he'd tell him to not strip only to order it a few seconds later.</p><p>"You ass," TJ muttered as he frantically got out of his t-shirt. It had suddenly become too hot in the room and was beginning to stick to his torso.</p><p>"What was that?" Robert demanded, gripping the paddles handle tighter and stepping closer to his boyfriend. His height was domineering over TJ's slouched posture.</p><p>"Nothing."</p><p>"Nothing hm?" Robert asked stepping even closer which caused TJ to step back. His sharp eyes were still narrowed at TJ who bit his lip and stepped forward, knowing very well that he had disobeyed him.</p><p>"Nothing, sir," TJ muttered, head down to the floor. He could practically feel Robert's sly grin appear on his face with satisfaction.</p><p>"Now remove the rest of those," He pointed to TJ's pants with the paddle. "And go sit on the bed."</p><p>TJ did as told and Robert came back a few moments later with some soft velvet covered ropes and strawberry flavored lube. TJ had spotted the condoms on the side table so it didn't phase him that Robert didn't bring any from the other sets of drawers. Robert put the lube down on the side table and removed his pants but keeping his boxer briefs on. He grabbed the velvet rope, giving it a tug in his hands and ordered TJ to kneel under the square grid at the end of the bed. The brunette felt his wrists be bound to each corner of the grid and felt Robert lift up his legs slightly and cross his ankles as he was kneeling. He checked the restraints and leaned in close to Tj's ear.</p><p>"Safeword?"</p><p>"Crown."</p><p>"Good<em> boy.</em>" Robert hummed. "This okay?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Yes, what?"</p><p>"Yes, sir," Tj replied avoiding the harsh gaze. He heard the paddle be picked up and the sheets rustle as Robert stood next to him off of the bed.</p><p>"You've been forgetting those manners of your's monkey boy, reckon a few smacks of this will do the trick?"</p><p>Tj gulped and nodded timidly. It always seemed to scare him at first but the fear of the unexpected suddenly and almost always turned to lust that pooled in his gut. He bit his lip which did things to Robert. He could feel those dark eyes stare into his soul every time his pearly white teeth sucked on his lip and bit down.</p><p>"Fucking whore." He heard Robert mutter, most likely with a pink-tinted blush on his face. Although he was the submissive he knew he could make Robert go wild with his antics. Tj kept back a smirk and suddenly let out a low groan when Robert smacked his bare backside with the paddle. It's studding leaving fresh red dots along his pasty skin. He did a few more, picking up the speed and force of the paddle until TJ was a writhing mess, pulling at his restraints and whining for more.</p><p>"Maybe I could up this even more." Robert hummed tossing the paddle onto the bed. Tj heard his steps walk away and he panted slowly through his dry mouth. He needed something to quench his thirst and cool down his hot skin. He could already feel his hair stick to his forehead. He looked over his shoulder as best he could to see Robert come back with something they hadn't ever tried before. TJ's eyes widened.</p><p>"Signal?" Robert asked holding up the toy which was long and thin.</p><p>"Green," TJ responded. Robert turned on the wand and traced down TJ's spine with it before grabbing the lube. TJ's breath hitched when it was turned on and slowly pushed in. Robert still kept it slow because this was new to him. After stopped about halfway since it was unfamiliar territory, Robert left it in there and grabbed the paddle. He switched on the toy which began to send vibrating pulses up TJ's back.</p><p>"Fuck!" TJ gasped and arched forward suddenly. Robert didn't say much but his lower half did all the talking TJ needed. A few more spanks and the intensity set up before TJ was desperate to let go. OF course, he wasn't allowed. "Please-"</p><p>"Please what?"</p><p>"Sir- Bobby I can't." His voice cracked with need.</p><p>Robert usually would have laughed and kept prying for a better answer but when those eyes looked up at him, he became putty in Tj's very restrained hands. He didn't let it show but he too wanted this to move on quickly. He dropped the paddle, removed the toy, and threw it across the room. Quickly undone TJ's restrained and practically wrestled him back onto the bed, forcing him down with all his strength. Tj was gasping with shallow breaths as they kissed feverishly over and over. It didn't take long before the bed began to creak and the room was filled with noises of pleasure. The temperature of the pace became almost humid from panting breaths and sweat. The sounds of kissing and love bits being bruised onto pale skin echoed off of the dark grey walls. TJ's sweet noises almost caused the nearby mirrors to shatter from the volume of his cries as Robert began abusing that sweet spot of his and gripping the sheets beside Tj's head even tighter. He liked this position even if it was a chore on his back from leaning down to kiss his boyfriend. </p><p>"More-More-"</p><p>"Fuck you little-" Robert's breath hitched and his voice stuttered in the back of his throat when his climax hit suddenly. He had bitten down onto Tj's shoulder with a low groan when he felt the other come to alongside him. "Shit." He finished moments later after his breathing became irregular.</p><p>"Well, guess this room does have a use after all." TJ laughed under him. You could hear the wheezing of his chest slightly with each word that was spoken. Robert just flopped his weight onto his boyfriend teasingly which caused some playful bickering to ensue.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This took way longer than Expected since I (icy) was taking a small break from writing and Nyx needed some help on the beginning parts ect but I'm glad it's out now and I hope you enjoyed it? We still tried to keep it as tame as possible but still be a bit heavier than the previous chapters. :) </p><p>Please leave prompts below or any comments we would love to read them!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Switch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><strong> Chapter 4's rating: 18+ Mature <strong></strong></strong><br/>Includes: Office sex, Riding, and role switching.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong> Chapter 4: Switch (MATURE)</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Based on any Chapter before Marriage/After their engagement in 'Time To Grow Up'</strong>
</p><hr/>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>"You want to what?"</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Normally Robert would spoil TJ rotten with anything he wanted, however, when it came to the bedroom he was a bit harsher on giving into his now fiance's demands. Normally if TJ asked for something during sexual intimacy it wouldn't be that big of a deal and Robert would somehow incorporate it in. So when the two were bickering about Robert upcoming work party that he needed TJ to be his plus one, TJ decided to try and compromise. Robert at first didn't want to hear about any deal or some kind of favor to get his own partner to attend a luxurious dinner party. Sure most of his colleagues are pretty old and boring but it wouldn't be that bad. He knows TJ hates just being a piece of eye candy wrapped tightly around his arm as they walk in, all eyes on them. Robert hates it when people stare at his Fiance. But he needed a plus one and to make matters worse Robert had joked about taking Ashley A to the party instead as she was the receptionist at the education department where he worked. TJ was furious.</p>
<p>"Okay fine I'll give you whatever you want." Robert huffed in defeat. Slouching back in his office chair in one of his sulking phases. "Do you want money? A car? Come on TJ just spit it out I don't have all day." Robert grumbled out every time TJ shook his head with a 'no.'</p>
<p>"I want to top."</p>
<p>Robert froze and blinked for a few seconds. Maybe he didn't hear him correctly?</p>
<p>"What was that?"</p>
<p>"I said Robert, I want to top tonight."</p>
<p>
  <em>"You want to what?!"</em>
</p>
<p>And that's how they ended up in this very unusual position. Robert at first had reluctantly agreed, giving over his control and power by being the top in the relationship over to his partner. He was a bit terrified being so powerless and having to put trust into TJ but he was trustworthy. He wouldn't hurt him. Robert had eventually chickened out halfway through doing his work on his computer. All he could think about was being vulnerable- it hurting or just the thought of not being in control of everything. He wanted to- he made a deal but he was too nervous.</p>
<p>So instead he opted out to stay in his office all evening if he had to. Any way to get out of switching roles. In hindsight that was a stupid idea because two hours later he really needed the toilet and he hadn't installed an ensuite in his office yet. He mentally cursed everything in his life before quietly and sneakily walking towards the nearest restroom on the same floor as his office. It was currently eleven PM at night and Robert was sure that TJ had most likely given up on him doing his end of the deal and went to bed, he usually would have fallen asleep by now anyway. Robert used the toilet quickly before washing his hands on the lowest faucet setting as to not draw any sounds or attention to himself. Robert briskly walked back into his dark office and sighed when he made it back in one piece.</p>
<p>That was until the door was shut behind him and Robert saw his entire life flash before his eyes when he heard it lock shut.</p>
<p>"I knew you couldn't keep your promise," TJ whispered, wrapping his arms around the back of Robert's shirted waist and resting his chin on his right shoulder. He hummed and could practically feel Robert's heartbeat increase. "So do you actually have work to do or are you avoiding me?"</p>
<p>"Well, I am a very busy man." Robert cleared his throat and unwound himself from Theo's embrace. He went to sit behind his desk as usual but couldn't as TJ had pulled the chair back and slammed two hands flat against his mahogany desk. "TJ?"</p>
<p>"You do seem rather stressed love, want me to help with that?" it was barely a whisper but it did things to Robert. He felt his entire body flush and thank the heavens it was dark in the room because he would have been caught flustered.</p>
<p>He couldn't move as he could feel hands along the hem of his sweat pants (It was his day off and he liked them for comfort) and could hear TJ drop to his knees. "If you behave I'll go easy on you."</p>
<p>TJ prided himself more when he heard Rober gulp. This was going to be fun. He knew he could literally turn Robert into putty in his hands in simpler ways than just being submissive, he knew how to push all the right buttons. Good thing he no longer had a gag reflex.</p>
<p>"Holy shit-"</p>
<p>TJ couldn't speak much as his mouth was pretty occupied but he could send vibrations with his mouth, it drove Robert insane. Not thinking he would last any longer after ten minutes of blowing him, TJ retreated and stood up. He left Robert leaning against the desk, pantless and breathing heavily with arousal. "You can't leave me like this." He stammered, knees weak from probably one of the best blowjobs he had ever received.</p>
<p>"I don't intend to," TJ muttered, quickly undoing the belt of his jeans and pushing them down his legs. He sat back in Robert's black leather chair as the moonlight from the nearby balcony window shone through. Robert's breath hitched. The silver light of the moon peeked through and highlighted every curve and inch of TJ's half-naked body so perfectly that Robert swore he was going to drool if he kept staring for too long. "Sit," TJ ordered and patted his naked lap. The command was pretty useless and not very stern, unlike Robert's assertive tone.</p>
<p>TJ wasn't used to this but Robert didn't care. All those thoughts about control and pain vanished when he slowly inched closer. TJ's hands gently grabbed his hips and helped Robert straddle him on his own office chair. He felt weird but it was rather exciting trying something new, he had never bottomed before and was quite keen to get things moving.</p>
<p>Facing each other still with Robert straddling TJ's hips, his lower half sitting on his plush thighs. Since he was taller than TJ his legs were long enough to relax in the position and not crush TJ's thighs under his weight. Plus, it made kissing easier since TJ was sat upright, hands wrapped around Robert's lower back area, sometimes giving his butt a squeeze to tease him as their lips met under the rays of the moonlight. It was quite passionate until Robert pulled back when TJ tried to start prepping him using his hands.</p>
<p>"Robert if I don't do this it will hurt- remember what you said our first time?"</p>
<p>"Yeah but it feels weird." Robert huffed, head leaning against TJ's shoulder. The two had discarded their shirts long ago- Robert was wearing a single sock that he couldn't be bothered to remove as it dangled from his foot. Meanwhile, TJ  was barely wearing his cap as it threatened to fall off of his chestnut hair and onto the hardwood floor. They were too caught up in their making out to even notice that if anyone was on the opposite wing and on the opposite balcony (although being meters apart) could see them in the act. They didn't really seem to care.</p>
<p>"Okay just relax-" TJ muttered as he felt Robert shift a little when he slowly pushed in. He could hear his Fiance's breaths hitch and become irregular at the foreign feeling. They stayed like this for a few moments, TJ giving Robert small kissed along the side of his neck as he practically cradled the other on his lap. Robert had screwed his eyes shut at the intrusion, it was very strange to him but not at all causing him displeasure. He opted to rest his forehead against TJ's shoulder again as kisses trailed down the side of his neck and circles were rubbed gently onto his lower back. "Bobby, can I move?"</p>
<p>"Y-yeah." Robert nodded timidly, his voice muffled by TJ's shoulder.</p>
<p>"Alright just say if you need to stop."</p>
<p>TJ with all his strength, carefully wrapped his hands around Robert's waist when he felt him relax. He lifted him up slightly before slowly lifting him back down. A small noise escaped Robert's lips, it felt rather nice. His head removed itself from TJ's shoulder and Robert realized he might be a bottom at this very moment.</p>
<p>But he was damn sure he could be a <em>power-bottom. </em></p>
<p>Smirking with the idea Robert leaned back a little, using his hands to brace himself using TJ's torso for balance be began to bouncing a little in the brunette's lap. TJ was the one to turn into a mess when the desk chair began to squeak violently as Robert picked up the pace, the two panting like crazy. Robert instinctively wrapping his arms around TJ's neck and smashing their lips together s the two made passionate love. It was beginning to grow hotter in the room and Robert was having way too much fun than TJ ever expected judging by the grin he had going on his face when they kissed. He could feel his smirk as the two tried to fight for dominance with every kiss and popping noise of their mouths.</p>
<p>"Fuck-"</p>
<p>"Keep fucking going Detwiler," Robert ordered as he continued to pick up the speeds. TJ didn't know if he could last much longer with this pace, Robert was practically making himself into a ragdoll in TJ's lap. The brunette almost thought the pace was unhuman- he didn't know if he would snap in half by the end of this.</p>
<p>"I'm close so you better hurry up," Robert whined, trying his best not to make any embarrassing noises.</p>
<p>"Yeah-" TJ nodded and found little energy to thrust upwards but when he did, Robert's entire body froze and became stiff when he strangled out a very loud groan before practically slouching forward onto TJ's chest after his blissful end. TJ almost died when he felt Robert righten around him and could barely breathe at the feeling. He tilted his head back when he felt Robert lazily tease at his neck with small love bites that sent him over the edge.</p>
<p>Panting and sweating the two ended up sharing a shaky laugh, Robert reaching over to turn his desk light on. "Well, that was unexpected."</p>
<p>"You were fucking amazing," TJ said to him, cupping his partners face. Robert just smiled.</p>
<p>"Thanks, I do try." He teased and pecked his fiance's lips. "Now be a darling and help me clean this up-"</p>
<p>"Yes, your majesty."</p>
<p>TJ laughed at his lovers' glare and eventually got up to clean up the mess they had made. They needed to do this some other time because it was quite enjoyable.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><strong> Nyx here! </strong>This was so hard to keep vague, I tried my very best not to mention genitalia or explicit actions and don't know if it worked. One day I will convince Icy to let me to a hardcore chapter but I don't know just yet lol Anyways hope you enjoyed it :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Wedding Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><strong> Chapter 5's rating: Mature/18+ (its a bit graphic but no genitalia described in detail)</strong><br/>Includes: Riding, wall sex, and wedding night sex.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Chapter 5: Wedding Night (MATURE!!!)<br/>
</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Based on the end of this chapter '<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942666/chapters/60280933#workskin">Time To Grow up</a>'</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Holy shit- I've been waiting all day for this." Robert huffed as they kept pushing against each other, kissing and grinding until they were almost both panting. Soon as the elevator tone went off to their floor Robert forcefully dragged TJ out of the smaller space and they kissed each other all the way to the room, stumbling about with laughing and sloppy kissing noises. Backing onto the double door's Robert swiped the card and pulled his other half into the room before tackling him from behind onto the gigantic soft bed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hey Monkey boy," Robert grabbed his attention.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What is it, King Bob?" TJ replied rather cheekily causing Robert to grin.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I Love you." He whispered as he leaned down next to TJ's ear as he was straddling the other's hips. But before TJ could reply Robert had completely lost all self-control and began to devour him, forcing them to ditch the suits before it got too hot.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And before they knew it they were making Love.</em>
</p><p>"You are really impatient huh?" TJ gasped against his new husband's touches, Their suits were thrown somewhere across the floor. "Jesus!" He cried when Robert pecked at his jawline before sucking on his neck. He was going to have quite a few love marks there but it showed that they had a good time at least. The taller of the two caged his husband under him with his arms and legs on either side of TJ who noticed Robert forgot to take off his tie. Smirking, he grabbed him and yanked him down to meet his lips in a feverish kiss.</p><p>They couldn't keep their hands off of each other even if they wanted to. Even if a fire started, they probably would move and die this way. It was intense and the two were glued together, hands roaming and sloppy kissing sounds filling the room. If TJ half-lidded expression was anything to go by, Robert would have said he was doing a good job.</p><p>"I love you so much," Robert confessed, hiking TJ's leg over his shoulder. Pressing soft kissed to his inner thigh. "I'm the luckiest man alive."</p><p>"I wouldn't say th<em>A</em>H-T!" TJ let out a strangled cry when He felt Robert begin to give oral sex to him. It was like he had died, entered heaven multiple times, and came back down as an angel. He couldn't speak, he was a blubbering mess, hands gripping the sheets below in a white-knuckled grip. Robert had some kind of talent at holding his breath and not gagging which made TJ impressed yet worried for his safety. Not enough oxygen could kill him someday- He could see the headlines now.</p><p>
  <em>'Soon to be Secretary for education killed via suffocating during a blowjob.'</em>
</p><p>Normally he would have laughed at the thought but he was too far into his own little pleasurable bubble, the heat pooling in his gut. The whispers and lewd noises filling the room. Sweat beading on his forehead as his entire body heated up with each movement. On a usual day, Robert would have stopped before TJ finished but this was their wedding night so he was indulging his husband, TJ reached his first of many orgasms that night. Robert was stubborn and stayed there as he felt TJ shake with bliss, he didn't mind it and TJ looked down at his spouse with half-lidded eyes. Still filled with lust.</p><p>Robert shuffled off of the other with a satisfying 'pop' and propped his head up using his elbows on the bed and resting his chin on his hands. "Was that to your liking my darling?" Robert teased grinning at him. TJ leaned down to wipe his mouth which was a bit messy considering what just occurred.</p><p>"More than that."</p><p>In pride, Robert physically felt his chest puff up as he crawled over TJ once more. Their arousal was sickening and making the room hot and humid. "Lay back." He whispered, gently pushing TJ's chest down towards the mattress. "Tonight I'm going to take you over and over- this hotel room will surely be christened."</p><p>Tj smirked and moaned directly into a kiss when Robert pushed in slowly. TJ liked a bit of pain, they had this whole sadist/<span class="ILfuVd"><span class="hgKElc"> Masochism</span></span> going on so that worked in their favor.</p><p>"Move," TJ begged and began rutting his hips down which caused his husband to laugh breathlessly.</p><p>"Dammit Theo, give me a minute to adjust- quite eager aren't we?"</p><p>"I'm always Eager for you." TJ retorted, a small beaming smile on his face. How could Robert say no to that pretty face?</p><p>Robert pulled out and then slammed back in, TJ back arched in response and a blissful cry escaped his parted lips. He grinned down at the brunette before repeated his movements. The pace went from slow to a little bit faster, Robert not wanting to be brutal like usual and savor every sound and expression coming from his partner. He wanted to make love to him even if his sadist side was wanting to tear him apart at the seams.</p><p>"Fuck- Bobby," TJ called out to him, hands wrapping around his neck, one hand in his black hair. "Faster-" He panted. Their noses were touching, TJ's legs wrapped around Robert's waist.</p><p>"I- fuck, you feel so goddamn good-" Robert muttered. Their breaths began to mingle and very clumsy kisses were placed upon their lips. He hoisted TJ up with his stronger arms and almost rammed them against the wall with a loud thud. TJ's embrace on his neck and hips tightened as he was sandwiched against the wall and his husband. Robert had no idea if the walls were thin or not but he didn't give a flying fuck-</p><p>"Bobby!" TJ wailed over and over like it was a prayer. The two almost danced around the room still as one, Robert was correct in his statement to Christen every surface of their honeymoon suite. Theodore was just thankful his husband was stronger than him and could carry his weight while they still fucked. It was honestly another talent he had.</p><p>"Oh fuck I'm close," said TJ as he was being pounded against the empty closet. "I-" He stammered through quivery lips, his arms loosening a little as he lost control of his body. Robert, however, kept going. He wanted to see him wrecked.</p><p>"Robert!"</p><p>"Theo-" Robert retorted in a similar sickly sweet cry. He froze and bucked his hips a few more times before they let go of each other, rather hesitantly.</p><p>Robert was sure JT was going to call it a night but he was suddenly shoved onto the floor with a loud thud. TJ looming over him on buckled knees. "You are mine now." He teased and sat on his abdomen area. Robert propped himself up on his elbows before TJ had decided round two was in order.</p><p>"mhph-" TJ's muffled cry was enough to let everyone know they were back at it again. Robert almost collapsed flush to the floor at the sudden heat that engulfed him. It was no secret that TJ practically became Roberts's personal slut during sex, bending to his every whim. He loved his husband and liked the please him- but also be spoiled rotten.</p><p>He liked that Robert was enough to satisfy his lust-fueled arousal. TJ thrusts down onto Robert was surely enough to create some ruckus and TJ was too caught up in the moment.</p><p>"Harder! Oh fuck, Bobby!" TJ moaned loudly. </p><p>"Fuck baby- I don't think I can last," Robert replied his hands on his lovers' hips as he moved up and down.</p><p>The two finished quicker than last time and heard something unusual coming from the floor below them. Their two eyes met in confusion and they looked at the floor next to them, a loud banging noise reached their ears along with a very angry shriek.</p><p>"Fucking<em> pipe down</em>! Some of us are trying to sleep,<em> you horny bastards</em>!" They heard Spinelli scream and bang the ceiling of her room. </p><p>The two burst into laughter and tried to keep the rest of their activities much quieter.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Reuinion Bathrooms (SFW)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is basically just Robert being jealous and ruining TJs day out by dragging him into a bathroom to makeout because he's super insecure. lol</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Chapter 6:  Reunion Bathrooms (SFW)</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't want to go."</p>
<p>"Come on Robert- You can't say no!"</p>
<p>"I just did Monkey-Boy." Robert's scowling expression made it clear he<em> really</em> didn't want to go. TJ had just received an email from nonother than his old elementary principle prickly inviting him and a plus one to third street classes of 1997 reunion. Robert had got his own invitation but TJ thought they could just merge it, Robert was praying that TJ didn't get his because he didn't want to go.</p>
<p>"Why not?"</p>
<p>"Because I'm 24?" He replied. "I don't want to go back to elementary school- besides no one would even miss me."</p>
<p>"I would." TJ pouted. Robert rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>"You see me every day- Besides its not like I actually talked to anyone or mingled around."</p>
<p>"Fine, I'll just ask Lawson if he's going."</p>
<p>Now that struck a nerve in Robert. Lawson and TJ actually found each other on Facebook and began reconnecting, Lawson just getting divorced from his ex-wife. Surely Lawson was straight (But Robert wasn't one to assume) but the thought of TJ spending time with another guy straight or not made his blood boil. He was extremely possessive and loved to remind TJ of it. He narrowed his eyes and TJ took a sip of his coffee, already knowing he had basically won that argument.</p>
<p>"Fine." Robert gritted through his teeth. "I'll go but I expect compensation."</p>
<p>"Fine by me-" TJ replied going to clean the dishes. It wasn't like he and Robert were too busy to go, sure Robert would rather spend the weekend in bed but he was going to make sure that freckled face stayed away from his partner.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The two had made it inside quickly and signed in, TJ saying hello to anyone and everyone he recognized or bumped into. Robert keeping his head down and putting on his reading glasses to disguise himself. He hated his past child self, he was a brat to put it lightly. He still was just not as stupid. He was almost scot-free of anyone noticing him until he made eye contact with Freddie down the hall who instantly came over to say hello.</p>
<p>"Bob?"</p>
<p>"Robert actually." He corrected shaking his hand. "Freddie right?"</p>
<p>"Haha yeah- Didn't think you'd show up. Jerome told me you didn't want to come?"</p>
<p>"My Fiance made me." He grumbled rubbing his eyes. He was going to whip TJ till he was crying when he got home for this torture. He hated making connections especially if those connections knew how irritating he used to be. If he ever had kids and one ended up as stubborn as h was he thinks he'd voluntarily move to Iceland.</p>
<p>"Congrats- Hey so you remember Laura right?"</p>
<p>Robert looked at the redhead stood next to Freddie, and nodded slowly pretending to know who she was. He barely recognizes himself every morning nevermind someone from over ten years ago. He was beginning to panic until TJ finally showed up behind Robert with a pat to his back.</p>
<p>"Freddie?"</p>
<p>"TJ- hey."</p>
<p>"Hey! Swinger girl right?" TJ asked noticingLaura who smiled and said hello. Oh, now Robert remembered. He vaguely remembered talking to her a few times back in fifth grade when she was a third-grader. Robert cringed when Freddie was shocked to find the two a couple, it caused quite the crowd to come along and Robert finally got cold feet and managed to go unnoticed by a few people.</p>
<p>He made it to the drinks stand and got a drink to wallow in his own jealousy, Lawson going over to talk to TJ and give him a 'friendly' hug. He gripped his red drink cup with anger- spite threatening to make his fist collide with that stupid idiot's face and hed watch as-</p>
<p>"Well, well well-" A voice piped up next to Robert, and this time he knew exactly who he was looking at. Blue sweater, receding hairline with reddish hair, and a grin so big it put the Chesire cats to shame.</p>
<p>"Weasel- frick off I'm having a moment." He spat at Randall who tutted at the former king.</p>
<p>"Well from what I see and heard is that Erwin over there has plans to woo TJ." Randall sighed dramatically noting how Roberts's grip on his beverage got stronger. "I also heard that he really really wanted to see TJ pinned down-"</p>
<p>"Fucking shut up!" Robert replied, falsely lunging at Randall who backed away. He wasn't going to but he really wanted to, looking back to TJ and Lawson whos eyes were way too focused on his fiance's arse- he had it. Slamming his drink down on the table and leaving as Randall laughed. He was so easy to manipulate.</p>
<p>"So yeah that's all I've been up to- Hey Rob we were jus- Hwy!" TJ protested when his ringed hand was pulled along with his body down some hallways and away from the group he was talking to. Him in shock and protesting until they found an empty bathroom. Robert turning and locking the door behind them. His hand running through his black hair in stress.</p>
<p>"What was that for, I was busy talking."</p>
<p>"He was flirting with you." It was a statement that took TJ back in shock. He knew Robert was a controlling jealous shit at times but this was just stupid. He rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, Robert narrowly glaring at him.</p>
<p>"No, he wasn't you-" TJ shut up when lips pressed against his own, back slammed against the tiled wall. Robert stopped and looked at TJ with dark hungry eyes, the brunette looking like he had seen a ghost. "Oh no no- we aren't fucking in Third streets boys toilets!"</p>
<p>"Why not?"</p>
<p>"Because!" TJ whined. "I want to keep these memories pure!"</p>
<p>"Pure? Really because if I remember correctly you already knew about the birds and the bees by the time of fourth grade."</p>
<p>TJ flushed red and stammered. Robert bursting into laughter. "Yeah- I remember now! We were at my house to play a video game after working on that project and my sister was watching a romance movie for 18-year-olds when-"</p>
<p>"Shut up!" TJ squeaked trying to shut his fiance up by covering his mouth but it failed.</p>
<p>"And I swear there was softcore porn in the movie and when I tried to play it off you said you already knew cause you-"</p>
<p>"Robert dammit don't say it."</p>
<p>"You overheard it when your mom told your sister about it."</p>
<p>"I hate you," TJ muttered turning away and leaning against the wall. "We are not- I actually hate you."</p>
<p>"Could be worse." Robert chimed in, leaning closer and wrapping hands around TJ's waist. TJ not bothering to physically protest. "Could be under old rusty or something."</p>
<p>"Ew-" TJ cried. "We'd probably get sepsis."</p>
<p>The two really couldn't help themselves so when they began kissing,  mouths molding together and TJ basically giving into Robert's jealous tendencies he and his fiance didn't hear someone try to get into the bathroom. So caught up in their bodily movements that they didn't hear a teacher go get the emergency key to unlock the door. Luckily the voices of Miss Grotke forced TJ and Robert to at least stop for a moment to internally panic. The two shoving each other apart when Lawson along with Miss Grotke opened the door to find them disheveled. The old teacher laughed and left them to it while Robert smugly wrapped an arm around his flustered partner, allowing a bright red bruise that blossomed on TJs neck to be on full display to the other. Lawson went red with embarrassment and watched in horror as Robert basically walked past him, hand down TJ's backside pocket, and squeezing his bottom. The two eager to get home and TJ never eager to see that bathroom anytime soon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is super short and written by Icy entirely because Nyx has been sick for a few weeks (On the reovery!) I wanted to take a more comical tone and less 18+ so its pretty much safe to read lol. You can use your imagination for the rest.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Jealousy (EXPLICIT)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Chapter 7: Jealousy (EXPLICIT)</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>TJ was not one to get jealous, normally that was Robert's thing. He would get really possessive but it was never to the point of controlling his every move. Normally he just got clingy so when TJ ended up partnering with the big green monster that was jealousy it took Robert by surprise. He was taken back from the other man's tone and attitude doing a complete 180 that he couldn't come up with a reply or anything.</p><p>It started just like a normal day, TJ doing their breakfast and kissing Robert off to his office. He spent the day doing laundry and relaxing with a book before starting to bake a cake. He might not like this type of cake but Robert does, he must be working hard at the office because he has been coming home more tired than usual. In fact, when Robert did eventually return he slumped into the kitchen with a scowl frozen on his facial features.</p><p>"Bad day?"</p><p>"Yeah- co-workers are throwing a get together and I need a plus one as per usual." He said casually, somewhat hoping TJ would volunteer.</p><p>"Good thing I got a new suit then isn't it?" TJ joked and pecked Robert on the lips before pushing forward a plate of freshly baked cake. Robert dug in immediately, TJ had found that he needs a sugar rush after a particularly bad day which was easy to spot. The fact Robert didn't take his glasses with him meant he would most likely get a migraine from straining his eyes.</p><p>"When this thing on anyway?"</p><p>"Tonight."</p><p>TJ stopped and put down the plate he was about to wash. "You couldn't have let me know earlier?"</p><p>"I didn't think I was being forced to go by fucking Geroge did I?" Robert shot back with an unamused look. TJ had met George before, he was basically at the very top of the education district and was giving Robert promotions like wildfire. He was old, TJ guessed around eighty at least. Normally he'd be into older rich guys (he'd assume) but this guy was just gross. "I suggest you get ready," Robert muttered wandering off to go find something to wear. TJ huffed and decided to just leave their dirty dishes for the night. If anything TJ would do them tomorrow.</p><p>He hated dressing up, nothing seemed to make him look good and he was well aware of it. Even if Robert's greedy little friends wanted to eat him alive, he found it uncomfortable to be around them. The two didn't make that much of an effort and it was a short ride in silence, Robert obviously not wanting to go. His work had charity events that seemed like on a weekly basis so what made this evening so special.</p><p>Well, they were about to find out. TJ linked arms with his fiance, them walking through the doors, and Robert scanning the room for any threats or wandering eyes. He seemed to calm down when everyone was busy talking to each other or grabbing a drink. Robert let go of TJ and fiddled with his tie until he looked up to see a woman, so very familiar recognize him too. TJ glanced at the two- seeing something but it couldn't be anything right?</p><p>"Robert?"</p><p>"Madison?" Robert replied just as curious. The woman in a fabulous gold evening dress walked over with her heels clicking on the marble floor of the hall. "Wow, you look-"</p><p>TJ's attention snapped and he stared at Robert who was basically transfixed on this woman. She laughed and even TJ had to admit her laugh was enchanting along with those pearly white teeth. Perfectly straight without a single tooth out of place. TJ subconsciously ran his tongue over his teeth, feeling a few gaps near the front, and cringed all while keeping his lips shut.</p><p>"It's great to see you again- How many years now?"</p><p>"Fifteen?" Robert asked and laughed along with her as they gave each other a friendly hug. "Who's your friend?" She, Madison, asked turning to TJ who gave a sheepish smile. Feeling his hands begin to clam up.</p><p>"Oh this is Theodore, wow- can't believe you are here." Robert skipped over TJ which made the brunette glared at Robert, he was literally being tossed aside with a cold shoulder. Robert obviously more interested in this girl.</p><p>"My Dad is here too- you know George right?"</p><p>"Oh yes, Of course." Robert nodded. "Can't believe we were in third grade together huh?"</p><p>"Yeah it was wild- too bad I had to go to private school." She sighed. "You seem like you have done well for yourself."</p><p>"You too," Robert replied smiling. TJ watching the scene closely with blue eyes narrowing into a menacing glare. What the hell is going on? This girl was at Third Street? "How's thing's?"</p><p>"Oh, just a divorce nothing special there-"</p><p>"Sorry to hear," Robert replied and TJ almost combust when she stepped closer and put a hand on his fiance's arm.</p><p>"Nothing I can't get over." She replied with a devilish smirk. TJ had it.</p><p>"Robert come on." TJ snapped grabbing his fiance. "I just realized we were meant to call the wedding planner back! if we arent careful not many guests will show up at <strong>OUR</strong> wedding." He said through clenched teeth and an obviously fake smile. Robert sputtered in his spot as he was dragged away from his old friend who seemed shocked. "Excuse us."</p><p>TJ dragged Robert to an empty office room and switched on the light and locked the door. Robert was glaring at him until TJ's hand collided with his cheek. "You stupid ass!"</p><p>"What the hell?!"</p><p>"She was flirting with you and you just stood there and took it?" TJ argued, stepping closer. Normally it would be Robert cornering TJ into submission but the brunette was furious and it seemed that his fiance needed reminding who he belonged to. It was an equal relationship, if he was his then Robert was TJ's too. Robert seemed to go pale in the face when TJ grabbed him by the collar and pressed him roughly against the wall.</p><p>"TJ?"</p><p>"Say it!" TJ snapped breaking from a sloppy kiss. Tears prickling his eyes. "Say you are <em>mine</em>!"</p><p>Robert's face softened. He sees it now. He smiles cheekily and grabbed TJ's hands and gently pulled them off of his shirt. TJ's iron grip going loose as his voice cracked. "I'm your's and nothing will change that."</p><p>"Prove it." TJ challenged, looking angry still but not as furious as before.</p><p>Robert instantly turned them around so TJ was pinned to the wall, Robert fumbling around with their dress-pants and pulling them down to their ankles. TJ quickly stepping out of his, the two forgot why they were there at this event and their lips met, TJ clinging to anything Robert would give him. Hiking up one leg over Robert's hip and pulling down TJ's black underwear Robert was quick to show him, to prove that he belongs to him too. It wasn't unusual for the two to disappear and have a quick fuck at these events as it made it more entertaining.</p><p>"Is this enough-" Robert panted with each thrust. He was so thankful he began to carry mini bottles of lube in his blazer jackets. TJ let out a low moan as his head tilted back with a shaky nod. "I'm-"</p><p>"Just- Fuck!"</p><p>"You are fucking hot when you get jealous," Robert commented with a low chuckle, leaving a bruise on T's neck and nipping at his ear. TJ swatted him away with a very cute glare, face flushed and a small layer of sweat appearing on his forehead as the two heated up the room with the sounds and heat from their intense sex session. The two sped up and finally finished with TJ slumping against the wall.</p><p>Robert looked over as he cleaned them up, pulling up his own bottoms, and helping TJ into his pants again. "Better now?"</p><p>"Just hold me?" TJ asked with a shaky breath. "Kiss me and just don't let me go."</p><p>"Always."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Super short again because stuff is happening in my life and Nyx is on vacation to grandparents home so sorry but here you go!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Birthday Ties</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since they first switched things up, Robert had gotten used to the idea of being a needy little power bottom. He still held all of the power and could melt TJ into a puddle in no time. It was fun switching things up every so often as it meant his husband could now at least try to assert dominance when in reality he looks like a cute kitten when he scowls. For instance last Tuesday they were having a hard time deciding who was going to be on top- Robert finally won when TJ gave up. He wasn't very happy about that, in fact he wasn't happy at all that Robert plain out refused to be tied up yet TJ gets tied up all of the time.</p><p>"It's not fair."</p><p>"I just don't want to be tied up." Robert shrugged. "I still like to be in some control Monkey boy,"</p><p>"I know but I- urgh nevermind." TJ huffed and sat on their bed, Robert undoing his tie from a long day at the office. He put it over the mirror and joined TJ who was glaring at the floor. Elbows propped on his knees as he hnched over in one of his unusual moods. Theodore was always either happy or chilled out and seeing him annoyed or frustrated was not a common sight. Robert was one of the very few who got to see this side of him.</p><p>"Nevermind what?"</p><p>"It's just- you always on top or bottom you still get to do whatever you want!" TJ snapped. Robert staring blankly at TJ. "I mean you get to act out whatever sexual fantasy you want on me- but I can't tie you up?"</p><p>"Wait, tieing me up is a fantasy?"</p><p>TJ blushed crimson red and buried his head in his hands. He let out a stifled groan before nodding. "I mean I'd just like to try it out- I've never been given the choice of having power."</p><p>Robert bit his lip. He put a hand on TJ's shoulder and got his husband to look at him. "If I do this, you need to swear on your life that you will stop when I say I've had enough." He muttered. He needed control- the last guy he really trusted even just on a platonic level was his father and he ended up ruining his fragile self-esteem.</p><p>"I promise- really?" TJ asked. Robert nodded. "Thank you." TJ gave a small kiss on the other's cheek, the two decided to call it in for the night as they were both exhausted.</p><hr/><p>The two seemed to forget the entire conversation as they had both been super busy since then. Robert had board meetings and had to rewrite those notes from the meeting. Then by the end of the week, Robert was busy helping TJ make a cake for TJ's birthday coming up for the day after that. Robert had insisted on buying a cake because who wants to make their own cake but it gave them something to do together.</p><p>The next morning they woke up, Robert cooked him breakfast for once, the two spending day with friends and family. Tj was pretty wiped out from the day's activities and so he went to take a nap on the couch. Robert had wandered off at some point, TJ didn't expect to sleep for hours but he did. Waking up in a daze he rubbed his eyes to see that two hours had gone by. Opening the bedroom door to their shared bedroom his face dropped, he wasn't up for this. Robert stood there with some black ropes in hand. All he wanted was a nice sleep before his relaxing birthday the next day, he had spent time with family and friends to avoid making a fuss. Looks like that plan wasn't happening. </p><p>"Took you long enough, these are for you."</p><p>TJ sighed heavily and didn't bother to take them from his husband. "I'm tired- can't we just sleep?" He yawned and flopped onto the bed.</p><p>"But I spent all evening getting the harnesses ready."</p><p>"My birthday is tomorrow, we can do something then."</p><p>"Fine, I'll just go have some fun on my own then. Night-" Robert huffed in annoyance, grabbed a box that TJ knew the sight of all too well, and stormed out of the room. TJ sighed in relief. He was too tired to even attempt to turn over and go under the covers. He heard Robert scuffle about in the spare room next to the master bedroom. Eyes drooping closed and mind finally about to go into a deep slumber TJ snuggled into the pillows- then a loud thud on the wall to his left made him jolt up from his cozy position. He rubbed his eyes and silently screamed into the pillow when he heard the noise of an erotic adult film be played on a computer. He wasn't even trying to be quiet and doing this to annoy him. He knew TJ would give in and he was right. TJ got up, grabbed the door handle, and swung it open right before he opened the door to the room where his partner was obviously waiting. The sounds of lewd porn stopped immediately.</p><p>Opening the door, TJ didn't seem impressed. Robert casually lying on the bed on his stomach facing the door dangling the rope lazily in his hand almost mocking TJ with that devilish smirk. The laptop off to the side with a remote in his hand to turn the sound on and off. </p><p>"Knew you'd give in."</p><p>Although they had been married a few years and dated more, TJ still couldn't get over the fact that he blushed like a schoolgirl when he saw Robert almost butt naked save for his underwear. "You really want to be tied up huh?"</p><p>"Depends on what you want to do- or <strong>try</strong> to do."</p><p>"Wow, you are a bratty boy today aren't you." TJ rolled his eyes, stepping into the room and closing the door behind him.</p><p>"You love it."</p><p>"Whatever, get back to the headboard and come up with a safeword while I sort myself out," TJ ordered to the best of his ability. Robert thought about it for a moment, glancing with a cheeky smirk at TJ who was busy fumbling with his belt before sliding from the silk adorned bedsheets and onto the floor in front of his husband. TJ glared at him, almost like a warning but Robert didn't take the hint. Instead, he helped undo the other's belt (TJ always seemed to fumble about when he got nervous) and pulled down his garments.</p><p>"What are you doing?"</p><p>Robert just ignored him, doing his own thing and TJ's breath hitched- It was a good thing Robert didn't have a gag reflex to begin with. The brunette stumbled back, the dresser catching his balance and he whimpered under the touch. With a sharp intake of breath and a popping noise, Robert let go and used his hands to finish him off before shamelessly said "Safeword is Black, by the way." and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. The liquids being wiped on the fabric of TJ's discarded jeans on the floor next to him.</p><p>"You little shit." TJ glared. "Couldn't even follow a simple order huh?"</p><p>"Going to punish me?"</p><p>"I might," TJ replied grabbing Robert's jaw with his hand and forcing him to make eye contact, the older of the two still on his knees in front of him. "Get on the bed."</p><p>Robert nodded, TJ could feel his cheek muscles contort under his grip. Luckily his hand prevented him from seeing his grin as he scrambled away once he let go to get on the bed. He was about to take off his underwear but TJ slapped his hand. "No."</p><p>"Fine."</p><p>"What did you say?" TJ asked leaning closer. Robert's eyes widened. TJ's tone seemed to sound serious enough for him to realize he should stop being a brat.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Yes, what?"</p><p>Robert deadpanned. "You are <em>seriously</em> not making me call you sir are you?"</p><p>It was TJ's turn to grin. "No, but I'm sure your mind could come up with something more<em> creative</em>."</p><p>His husband's brow arched with intrigue as his eyes scanned TJ's expression with his own level of skepticism. TJ took this silent opportunity to push the sitting man down onto the bed, his back pressed into the sheets and both of TJ's hands-on Robert's chest pinning him down. "I'll give you to until I finish tieing these wrists to those poles to come up with something that isn't monkey boy or my name to call me or I'll grab that whip you so love to slap me with and use it until you are begging for mercy." </p><p>Robert's eyes were full of complete shock and all he could do was nod frantically. He was a sadist and liked giving out pain during sex but receiving it was a little new, he liked hair tugging and a few slaps here and there. Also biting was a bit of a turn on but whips used on him where a little different and almost scary. What was even scarier was how TJ managed to even find those words, to begin with, normally he'd be a more gentle dominant partner but I guess preventing him from sleeping kind of ruined that for him.</p><p>Once his hands were tied above his head and TJ sat between his legs which were spread apart. He looked down at Robert who stared into his eyes, TJ scooted forward a little until they were almost flush against each other (besides Robert still wearing his boxer briefs).</p><p>"So what did you come up with?"</p><p>Robert grinned. "Fuck me and find out."</p><p>TJ let out a small noise of frustration, even when tied up he's still a complete jerk. Still managing to turn and press his buttons. "I think I will."</p><p>Robert hadn't expected TJ to grab the lube so quickly and only lube himself up before grasping his underwear and yanking them off within seconds. He didn't have time to process before he was already pushing in.</p><p>"Should have known you prepped yourself earlier." TJ huffed, he wasn't showing much mercy tonight and it seems his husband found that kind of hot. His arms pulling on the restraints and begging to be let out as he thrashed against the headboard of the bed. He wanted to shoved TJ down and have his own way with him but instead, he was being fucked at a brutal pace- he let out sounds of ecstasy even though his mind was betraying him. How he was conflicted made him grow hot and flushed. His eyes welling up from the overstimulation.</p><p>TJ was beginning to run out of energy, his body growing sore and aching from the fast movements of his hips. Robert a simple blubbering mess below him as he kept going. He could tell it was almost over and when Robert froze for even a brief second, TJ stopped.</p><p>"What are you doing!?" Robert yelled.</p><p>"Beg."</p><p>"TJ!"</p><p>"What did we say?"</p><p>"Please- I need-" He sobbed, he was feeling desperate and so he tried to push down only for TJ to lean in close. Noses touching and Robert's breaths becoming irregular and hopeless. "Please."</p><p>TJ thrusted slightly causing Robert to scream angrily, he wasn't getting his own way and hated it. "Got anything to say?" TJ asked. He could wait all night if he had to.</p><p>"Fuck you."</p><p>Another jerk forward and Robert cried and shook his head. "Okay-Okay I-" He stammered, eyes watering and groin aching. "Can you lean down?"</p><p>TJ's eyes narrowed and he moved slowly until Robert's mouth was near his ear. He could feel the bottom grin weakly as some almost inaudible words left his lips. "Please Daddy."</p><p>TJ froze in disbelief. There was no way he just- He didn't have time to process it when Robert made a very displeased noise and began to writhe in his constraints making TJ snap out of his shock. He kept to his word and finished him off with a few more actions. It had them both panting and Robert tugging on the ropes to try and get out.</p><p>"Happy?" He panted as he managed to get one hand free by testing a certain way. </p><p>"You- You are an asshole," TJ said through ragged breaths. Laying down next to him as the roped were throw to the floor.</p><p>"You liked it."</p><p>"Yeah but wasn't expecting that."</p><p>"What were you expecting me to say?" Robert asked, his chest slightly moving faster from exhaustion.</p><p>"Dunno but you always seem to surprise me."</p><p>"Happy Birthday Theodore." Robert hummed and pressed a soft kiss to the other's forehead despite his hair sticking to it from sweat. "Want to join me for a bath cause I don't know about you but my back is sore."</p><p>"Okay, and Thank you for trusting me."</p><p>Robert just gave a soft smile, something about it made TJ's chest thud. It was rare people got to see this side of Robert. The genuine soft look about him and the sweet feeling you get when he looks at you with those adoring eyes. Tj counted his blessing that night,</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>IM STILL ALIVE been writing this for 3 months due to writer block. Plus I got a new girlfriend so I've been spending time with her and fangirling over stuff we like haha.</p><p>Don't know if I'll update often cos I'm still a bit uninspired but here u go. Hope ur all okay</p><p>-Icy</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Heartache and Tears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mainly Angst and some making up fluff at the end that alludes to sex. Felt in an angsty mood more lol</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robert didn't have much self-control over his emotions or random impulses like buying expensive things. So when TJ fucks up and does something to annoy him he has two ways of reacting. Blowing up and throwing a huge tantrum, sometimes even knocking things over in rage. Luckily he's getting counselling for that but the second way is by going into a stubborn silent mood for days. He'd ignore his husband like he never existed, sometimes glaring at him. Today was on of those days where TJ was cast out from speaking to Robert. All because of one stupid coffee day with Lawson. Soon as Robert found out, he was so angry that he didn't even react the way TJ expected (maybe the therapy was working after all) instead of knocking over a vase or lamp he stared at TJ, balled fists and clenched jaw before turning around and walking away from the situation. TJ tried to explain himself but Robert just ignored him. Even when it was bedtime and the two sat in bed, Robert reading an email and typing away on his laptop meanwhile TJ carefully examines his posture in the corner of his eye. Wondering if he should try to talk this out like a reasonable adult.</p>
<p>"Robert?"</p>
<p>The sounds of typing stopped for a brief moment as Robert heard him but continued. Seems he wasn't going to pay any attention to the brunette. He knew that if he talked he'd get more upset and angry before yelling which would definitely cause TJ to cry. He hated him crying.</p>
<p>"Lawson just wanted to catch up, nothing more."</p>
<p>Silence.</p>
<p>"It was just coffee and some small talk-"</p>
<p>The laptop keyboard went silent. Robert was glaring at the screen with a cold gaze.</p>
<p>"Please just talk to me, I don't like him and if he-"</p>
<p>"Hugs you when dropping you off home and his hands wandering a bit too far down south? Yeah, excuse me for being mad." Robert snapped. "I don't want to fight. You know he makes me uncomfortable, the creep knows how to get under my skin yet you still hang around him."</p>
<p>"You can't decide who I'm friends with," TJ muttered and Robert slammed the laptop shut.</p>
<p>"No I can't but I can tell you that he makes me insecure and I don't like the puppy eyes he watches you with or when his hands somehow slip past and onto your ass everytime you hug!" Robert said in reply. He wasn't happy and TJ bit his lip. "I stopped hanging with my friends in high school because they treat you like shit. He doesn't even like me- You can't deny that he probably is trying to get in your pants right? or are you just that oblivious?" He asked looking at TJ with an extreme case of stern eye contact.</p>
<p>"Well, he does think you are controlling-"</p>
<p>"See!" Robert laughed sarcastically and glared at the ceiling when he leaned his head back with a sigh. "He's trying to put a rift between us."</p>
<p>TJ sat silently before continuing to listen to Robert's ranting. </p>
<p>"What else am I according to ginger-face?"</p>
<p>"Don't be mean." TJ shot back.</p>
<p>"Oh so you defend him but not your husband hm? Bet you never stuck up for me." Robert replied with a scoff, crossing his arms. "Did you?"</p>
<p>TJ shook his head with a laugh. "I'm not playing this stupid game. Stop being a brat." He replied. Robert's face looked hurt. Robert would defend TJ until the day he died but TJ wouldn't even tell Lawson to stop.</p>
<p>"What else did he say?" Robert simply asked and TJ rolled his eyes. "I just want to know- I deserve that at least since you never bothered sticking up for me."</p>
<p>TJ groaned. This was stupid and they both knew it so he just said what Robert wanted to hear so badly. "He said you were a controlling partner and bossy. He said he wonders how I'm not miserable yet and he also commented on how rude you can be sometimes like- cold attitude."</p>
<p>Robert sat silently listening, glaring at the sheets of the bed. "And you didn't care that he insulted me?"</p>
<p>"Well-" TJ stumbled over his words. "He wasn't exactly wrong."</p>
<p>Robert's eyes went wide, he turned to look at TJ. The younger of the two looked shocked to see the broken expression, dark eyes shrouded in sadness and a small line of tears beginning to form in the corners of said eyes. TJ instantly regretted it.</p>
<p>"Robert- I didn't mean it like that."</p>
<p>Robert, instead of replying got up out of bed and walked out of the room.</p>
<p>"You didn't even have to say anything. Actions speak louder than words Theodore." Came the weak response covered in a high pitch as if he was on the verge of tears and struggling to get his words out.</p>
<p>TJ flopped backwards onto the bed with a groan, he fucked up. He hadn't meant to make it worse but somehow he did. He didn't respond to Lawson saying those stuff because it was true to an extent. Robert can be cold and often perceived as rude to people who don't know him very well. Especially being so high up in the board of education many people just assume him to be an ass. He is controlling to an extent, he likes to be bossy and have his own way or be involved but he would never force TJ to do anything. He's just a little bit of a control freak in that sense to where he likes structure in the day and is possessive when people flirt with TJ. He got up and walked around the hallway's until he saw a bedroom lamp on and shining through the slightly open door. Robert curled on the bed in a ball facing away from the door as he was hugging a pillow to his aching chest.</p>
<p>"Bobby?"</p>
<p>TJ called out several times and saw Robert tense up and a few quiet sniffles come from his form.</p>
<p>"Fuck off." Robert spat out through ragged breaths. He had been crying.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, you are right I should have defended you, we are married after all" TJ spoke as softly as he could. A lump forming in his own throat from guilt. He sat on the edge of the bed beside Robert's back and sat there. "You are controlling but not in a bad way- sure you have your moments but you are still a good person."</p>
<p>TJ sucked in a breath and put a hand on the other's shoulder. "You are still possessive and sometimes a brat but so am I in a way. I won't talk to Lawson ever again if it means I lose you."</p>
<p>Tj leaned over his husband and pressed a kiss to the underside of his tear stricken jawline. Gently turning him to face himself he wiped away stray tears on the other's cheeks with his thumb. Testing the waters, he kissed him slowly and occasionally nibbled on the other's lips. Robert seemed to not mind as his hands grabbed Tj and pulled him on top of him, the two still feverishly kissing one another. </p>
<p>"Can you forgive me?"</p>
<p>"Maybe, depends though," he replied.</p>
<p>"On what?"</p>
<p>"How fast you can strip and beg for mercy" Robert grinned wiping his eyes, Tj laughed in response.</p>
<p>Tj got up and began taking off his T-shirt when Robert Stopped him from removing his underwear. "Hey TJ?"</p>
<p>"Hm?"</p>
<p>"I love you."</p>
<p>"Love you too."</p>
<p>TJ had some work to do in order to be forgiven but they had all night to do so. At least it was the weekend the next day so he could spare not doing chores with a sore back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you liked it.</p>
<p>Requests are open if anyone has any prompts or ideas!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Shameful Marks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt:</p><p>If you're taking requests, how about one where after a particularly 'active' night, TJ trying to hide the marks to avoid embarrassment and/or questions about being mistreated.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TJ wouldn't say he was ashamed of Robert or anything but it didn't help that he was so overly possessive. Last night was rough- in the best way possible. TJ's tied hands as Robert sat on a chair, forcing the brunette to maneuver around without falling off. His tied hands looped over Robert's head and bracing around his neck for support. The two were not holding back after a long week of abstinence. His husband had to take a long trip for work and TJ was only left with a few sex toys at most but nothing seemed to be as good as the real thing. </p><p>Heavily the two made out, tounges clashing and sweat began to drip slowly to the floor. Their breaths minged and Robert's hands wandered TJ's bareback. The brunette was still self-conscious about his body, he was chubbier than the average male and so feel Robert's strong hands roam over the flesh made him shiver in delight. His mouth however was busy pecking and biting at his neck as TJ kept bouncing on his lap. Skin slapping noises filling the room of their thighs being forced together with a thrust. </p><p>"Fuck- I need more Bobby," TJ whined desperately. Robert bit down hard on his neck, enough to draw blood before his tongue lapped it up. He knew TJ loved hickeys. It was a big turn on and he liked giving them. Showing the world that TJ Detwilier belonged to him- even if they were about to wed soon anyway. </p><p>
  <em>"Please don't stop!"</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>"Hey TJ!" Spinelli snapped causing TJ to jolt from his hazy memory from the night before. "I was saying that you might need to make more adjustments on my best woman dress thing- baby bump has exceeded the expectation of growth." She laughed. </p><p>"Oh uh yeah," TJ replied nonchalantly. Subconsciously pulling the collar of his hoodie up to hide the purple blossoms on his neck. He and Spinelli were catching up, she was a bit more reluctant to try and get out of the house due to her back aching from the pregnancy belly but TJ had convinced her to meet him twice a week at least. One time out in public and the next at his house or mansion as Robert preferred it to be called. "What did you order?"</p><p>"Oh, a bagel- chocolate chip cookies and some doughnuts, also a pot of honey may be skipping on the<em> cereal this time and</em>-"</p><p>Her voice rambled out of his hearing perspective when he noticed three women staring at him. He could feel his face heat up at them staring at his face or neck. He hated this and didn't like it when people stared. Just because he was a guy- Before he could look away one of the women came over and Spinelli stopped rambling on. She was blonde (bleached hair like the texture of dry straw) fake orange tan and wrinkles galore from presumably tanning on a sunbed. She looked about the late '50s yet her voice seemed youthful enough to be early 30's. </p><p>"Hey there, Myself along with my girls, were catching up and couldn't help but notice that wound on your jawline?" She pointed out, standing proudly and Spinelli raised a brow. She obviously knew what it was from but TJ just retreated into silence.</p><p>"Are you okay?" The blonde woman asked narrowing her eyes in suspicion, she probably thought it was domestic abuse or something of the sort.</p><p>"Can't you mind your own business? It's obviously a hickey!" Spinelli huffed pulling TJ's red hoodie down a little and showed off the bite marks. They hadn't quite faded yet and some had small healing spots from where Robert bit more than he intended.</p><p>"Hickey? He made you give him those to flaunt off?" She asked in almost disgust. It was Spinelli's turn to recoil at the thought.</p><p>"What the fuck no!" Spinelli snapped standing up, trying not to get too angry since she couldn't beat her ass from being pregnant. "He's gay and is engaged."</p><p>The two women overheard and gasped before whispering. Tj's eyes darted back and forth from the women to the blonde to Spinelli and back at the women who were sniggering. He hated this and began to feel his body freeze, sweat lace his skin, and face flush a bright crimson. He shakily covered his neck and pulled up his hood before dashing out of the cafe, leaving Spinelli behind calling after him. He swore he heard the woman yell "You should be ashamed!" And something about God- probably homophobic.</p><p>He ran around a corner, slid down the wall before frantically grabbing his cell phone. He dialed Robert's number- a few tries later and he got through. He was breathing heavily. Blabbing on about him being a disgrace and he deserved better- how embarrassing it was to be seen like that even if he liked it when Robert marked him with kisses and bites. Robert hung up soon after and TJ thought he had lost him or something of the sort. Not long later after his world began to spin from the hyperventilation, A familiar car approached. Robert dashed out and helped him sit up. He noticed TJ's phone have a text from Spinelli saying she's getting a ride home from Vince and to let her know if he needs a ride. He texted on his behalf before safely putting him in the car. </p><p>"What's up, baby?" Robert asked leaning over the seat, cupping TJ's tear-stained cheek with his hand. Rubbing the freckled skin with his thumb.</p><p>"Am I freak for letting you bite me?"</p><p>"What? No-" Robert replied, aghast. "Every other couple does it in some way or another. Some don't do it in obvious places."</p><p>"Some woman noticed and started to bring it up."</p><p>"Don't pay her any attention she is probably jealous that she can't please husband Dave since her vag dried up centuries ago."</p><p>TJ laughed at that. Robert had always been good with sarcastic or ironic humor. "Bit mean Bob."</p><p>"She was mean to you so I'll be worse to her."</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>"If you enjoy hickeys, biting, spanking, just plain out love then I won't deny it to you. How can I say no to that pretty face."</p><p>"Stop it!" TJ laughed, blushing slightly from the compliments. "Thank you, and no, don't stop."</p><p>"Good because I think one of the marks has faded a little."</p><p>TJ smirked, wiping his eyes. "Wanna put it back?"</p><p>"Read my mind Monkey boy," Robert said leaning closer.</p><p>They had forgotten they were in a public car park.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Attempted to make it long but it's 2am so I'm tired haha just really wanted to write something. These prompts do give me inspiration so anymore is welcome. Also, Nyx is taking a hiatus so it's gone be me (icy) writing these until they return!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Angry Make-up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TJ and Robert get into a heated argument about possessiveness and TJ's so-called "friends" which leads to some interesting activities.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING:</p>
<p>Rough depictions of sex (not explicit but implied)<br/>name-calling and degrading<br/>there is consent though</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Intense emotions were Robert's speciality, whether it is tantrums, stubbornness or over-exaggerated anger over the smallest things. Keeping it under wraps was easy for a while but even with counselling, it was hard to ignore his old habits. So when he and his husband finally had a heated argument- things really got heated. It started like every normal day, the sun was shining and everything seemed normal. TJ went to work at the preschool daycare, Robert went to his office yet by the time he got home his mood quickly turned sour at the sound of his husband laughing while an all too familiar pitchy voice laughed along with him.</p>
<p>Rounding the corner to the guest lounge off the side of the main staircase, his eyes burned at the sight of CJ Rotwilier being friendly with his husband, his husband... TJ didn't really seem to care that Rotweilier was way too close for comfort. The freckled-faced girl was touching up his husband right in front of Robert- her hand snaking onto TJ's lap and TJ just continued to laugh at something she had said. First Lawson and now her, he wouldn't care if only she wasn't newly widowed and only just began to get a little too close to TJ. Always showing up on their evenings out or standing right beside him despite knowing he didn't like girls in that kind of way.</p>
<p>"Theodore," Robert said gritting his teeth.</p>
<p>"Oh Robert- CJ was jsut-"</p>
<p>"Leaving?"</p>
<p>TJ blinked and CJ glared at Robert only slightly but he could see it in those faked innocent eyes.</p>
<p>"We need to talk, in private would you excuse us?"</p>
<p>Robert tried to coax TJ out of the lounge and hurry him off to have a word with him. Trying to remember his coping mechanisms for the frustration that was slowly building in his throat and making his shoulders tense. But of course, CJ had to be stubborn and grab TJ's hand.</p>
<p>"Don't I get a hug bestie?" She teased and TJ, being oblivious gave in. Robert gritted his teeth so hard that if you listened closely you could hear bone's grinding within his mouth. He dropped his briefcase and his anger came to a boiling point. Overheated with jealousy and envy he let out a pitched groan when CJ managed to make a so-called friendly hug look a bit too comforting. Her hand wrapping lower and lower-</p>
<p>"That's it!" Robert snapped.</p>
<p>The two were forced apart despite it lasting nothing but ten seconds. "Get out!" Robert barked at her and walked her to the door. Shoving her stupid flimsy purse into her hands and slamming the door- TJ babbling and his brows furrowing in confusion. That was quickly replaced with his own flame of anger.</p>
<p>"What the fuck Bob!?"</p>
<p>"She was too close!" Robert replied and glared. "Typical- you always see the good in people, first lawson and now fucking miss goody two shoes!" He laughed, it was ironic how he was so possessive and this more or less made him seem like a bad guy. It wasn't his fault he wasn't fond of sharing his husband, this wasn't some group marriage that anyone could join in.</p>
<p>"You are such a fucking jerk!" TJ yelled back throwing a pillow and his face turning red. "Why can't you just fuck off and let me hang out with whoever I please? Are you that insecure about yourself- you selfish stupid idiot!" He chewed out, his mouth stammering with words that were being fueled by the flame in his chest. He didn't mean any of those things but Robert, instead of being upset, managed to get even angrier.</p>
<p>"Oh sorry for not wanting my husband to end up fucking sleeping with a whore!"</p>
<p>"You think so low of me?" TJ asked with a scoff. "Maybe you married the wrong guy then- maybe you don't know me at all."</p>
<p>Robert bit his tongue and fists clenched. "Maybe I did."</p>
<p>TJ's brows dropped, his face going lax before the dread seeped into angers spot. Did he really just convince his new husband that he had made a mistake? Maybe he was over-reacting about Robert. Maybe CJ was trying to get in his pants and he was just too friendly to realize.</p>
<p>"Maybe you need to take a fucking look at us before you let some other slutty friend of yours touch you up. How would you like it if Jerome did that to me?" His tone of voice growing lower and lower, step by step he inched closer towards TJ who stepped back. His spine reaching the wall and he was cornered.</p>
<p>How come during every argument he seemed to be treated like some dort of fragile prey. Like Robert was a lion chasing the deer that was TJ Detwilier.</p>
<p>"You can't leave me for someone like <strong>that</strong>," Robert said. "At least have some fucking standards."</p>
<p>TJ glared, still slightly intimidated under his spouse's shadow but enough courage to speak out. "Fact you think I'd cheat is pathetic- couldn't have expected any less from the likes of <em>you</em>."</p>
<p>Robert paused and his face grew darker if that was possible, two rough hands grabbed TJ's shoulder. "What?"</p>
<p>Blue eyes darted around the room, hoping for a way out. He dug himself into an even bigger mess. "You are right Robert like you always want to be." A shaky pause, his pulse increasing and his gut swirling. "I might just leave you for someone- a whore as you put it." TJ retorted, playing his cards right considering the glint in Robert's eyes spelled out what he was about to do next.</p>
<p>He smashed their lips together and almost suffocated Tj against the wall, nails digging into Tj's hands to keep him pinned. Only until the brunette's lips were blossoming purple with bruises and a bite mark did Robert let go. His sadism really did want to come out and play. He could taste the sweet tang of blood in his mouth and he seemed to get a thrill from it- TJ was down for taking their anger out with sex. At least no vases should be broken if the method was used.</p>
<p>"You are mine."</p>
<p>It wasn't a question more like a statement.</p>
<p>"You married <em>me</em>, You promised <em>me</em>," Robert spoke as his hands tightly grabbing the cotton of TJ's button up sweater and pulling with force until the buttons popped off. The fabric ripped and discarded. "And if I have to show you who the fuck you belong to- so fucking be it." He said, eyes wide and pupils reflecting a sort of angry determination which had Tj getting worked up at the thought. He loved it when his husband was rough, dominant and treat him like a plaything. It was one of their many kinks despite it being odd this was no an unusual turn for an argument between them.</p>
<p>"Bobby-" TJ whined when Robert slid him down the wall, the lounge was a public area where guests can sit and wait for either he or Robert to arrive downstairs or to entertain. The fact Robert was about to bend him over the sofa and wreck him to pieces didn't sit right with TJ. Only the fact that someone could see such an intimate moment. Robert on the other hand knew anyone wouldn't dare watch or lay eyes on his husband's body or he would simply chase after them- make their life a living hell. His little possessive demon liked to do that from time to time, and the demon was starving for control.</p>
<p>"Say the word baby and I won't hold back," Robert whispered into his ear as he haphazardly undid his own shirt with one hand while teasing TJ with the other, he was very sensitive.</p>
<p>"Is this you asking for consent?" TJ asked, brow raised.</p>
<p>Robert rolled his eyes, jaw still tense. "Yes- Are you going to let me punish you, whore?" He tried so hard not to let his smirk appear on his face but TJ could sense it before it blossomed onto his mouth. </p>
<p>"Fuck me good." TJ challenged. Robert wasted no time in pouncing on his husband, the strangled cries of pleading and pleasure surely followed. The maids dare not ask or look over to the lounge area- too bad that the two were still inseparable despite their arguments.</p>
<p>But they'd talk it out after, right now TJ was focusing on something larger- specifically something that was making him see stars, and Robert, the bastard that he is was to blame for it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Heyy! Only been 3 months huh? Had a huge block for this fandom but I read some more today and got a hint of inspiration/motivation to write. Nyx helped on a little bit, mainly the more saucy parts but it was mostly my work.</p>
<p>I hope you are all doing well, feel free to leave ideas in the comments. I can't promise it will be done straight away but I can surely try!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, For now, comments are going to be monitored because I don't really want to be attacked lol Keep it friendly guys. But I hope this was still tame enough to read? We tried our best to not go into detail about certain body parts while still keeping it as a sex scene. I get uncomfortable with some sex subjects which is why Nyx is going to be writing most of it but with changes to suit my style of writing. </p>
<p>(Thanks to my friend Nyx who wrote the meat of this, I invited them with an account today solely for this purpose haha)</p>
<p>Also requests are open! like a prompt or something- just nothings like nonconsensual sex cause no.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>